


[Podfic of] Pastry Chef Attempts to Make Elvish Lembas

by carboncopies, girlwithabubblegun, LittleRedRobinHood, luvtheheaven, reena_jenkins, Shmaylor



Category: Bon Appétit Test Kitchen (Web Series)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fantasy elements, Gen, Multivoice, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, The Day Three Curse, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22785475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carboncopies/pseuds/carboncopies, https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwithabubblegun/pseuds/girlwithabubblegun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRedRobinHood/pseuds/LittleRedRobinHood, https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvtheheaven/pseuds/luvtheheaven, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor
Summary: A multi-voice recording of the work written by adspexi.Podfic length 00:09:11Author's summary: Sometimes a snack food is so weird, so complicated, or so deliberately-obscured-because-God-forbid-elves-share-any-of-their-culture-with-us-lowly-humans, that Claire just cannot replicate it. These are her outtakes.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 29
Collections: Podfic Winter Chillfest 2020





	[Podfic of] Pastry Chef Attempts to Make Elvish Lembas

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pastry Chef Attempts to Make Elvish Lembas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21952030) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> (edit: June 10, 2020) A quick note because this work contains an appearance by Adam Rapoport. 
> 
> On June 8, 2020 Sohla El-Waylly made an Instagram story addressing Rapoport's use of brown face in an Instagram photo from 2013. She asked not only for his resignation, but that "BIPOC [be] given fair titles, fair salaries, and compensation for video appearances." Within 24 hours of her post, Rapoport resigned. At the time of writing this note, several BA staff have come out with their own stories of racist discrimination by the higher ups at BA, and several members of the Test Kitchen have stood in solidarity with Sohla by stating that they will not appear in any more videos until BA starts paying all of their video contributors. BA made a statement of their own about half an hour prior to posting this note stating that they are going to address these complaints, including reviewing past articles and published submissions, and that it is their new editorial mission to "better acknowledge, honor, and amplify BIPOC voices." 
> 
> I've seen most of this information via Instagram if you want to follow any of the Test Kitchen folks there. In the future I'm going to refrain from creating works featuring Adam Rapoport. I will continue to support and amplify the voices of people calling out BA's racism, and I encourage others to do the same. BA made a lot of promises today and I want to help hold them accountable in the weeks/months/years to come. 
> 
> (note written by carboncopies)

Cover art & editing by carboncopies

File size  
Length 00:09:11

**You can download or stream this podfic via the Google Drive link** [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/115v0jEWwoLZizrz-m9jvsd4uE5oOFjBa/view?usp=drivesdk) **.**

Claire Saffitz: luvtheheaven

The Producer: secretsofluftnarp

Andy Baraghani: Shmaylor

Brad Leone: reena_jenkins

Chris Morocco: LittleRedRobinHood

Adam Rapaport: girlwithabubblegun

Narrator: carboncopies

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to olive2read for beta listening! And to the people who let me record an hour of them making dinner so I could get the perfect 8 minutes of ambient kitchen noise (carboncopies).


End file.
